Tsubaki
by sandsibling4
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are hiding a secret from the people around them. What happens when the secret gets out? Main Pairings: ShikaTema, NejiGaa Side Pairings: SasuNaru, KankyKiba, HinaKiba, InoChou, SakuLee. Warnings: contains yaoi, het and bi content.
1. Welcome, Sand Siblings!

**sandsibling4: Whoo-hoo! ShikaTema and GaaNeji rocks! Anyways...warnings, warnings, warnings. Take it away Gaara. **

**Gaara: Unfortunately for you god-forsaken homophobes, there is yaoi. There is also het and bi content. Enjoy. Why am I uke? **

**sandsibling4: Cause you're so cute. **

**Gaara: I disclaim myself and everyone else in this fic. Who knows what this crazy fanfic writer will make me do. Don't call me cute. **

**Tsubaki**

**CHAPTER ONE**

'Hey, Chouji. Where's Shikamaru?' Ino asked her boyfriend of 2 years. Chouji grinned at the blonde kunoichi who had her hands on her waist waiting for an answer. 'Shikamaru went to meet with Temari-san. Temari-san is visiting Konoha again.'

Ino smiled. 'Sigh, with all the time the two of them spend together it's a wonder that there aren't any rumours about them.' Chouji nodded in agreement.

'Haha, the only person who teases them is Naruto and when he does they both always deny it.' Chouji said, laughing. Ino looked at Chouji laughing along and suddenly she stopped to think.

'Hey, Chouji...Don't you think this feels familiar?' said Ino after pondering her thought. 'What is?' Chouji asked. 'Shikamaru and Temari-san, they're just like Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei. You know, one person teases them, like Kakashi-sensei for instance, then they both deny it, and now Kurenai-sensei is mothering Asuma-sensei's child.'

Chouji gaped at his girlfriend's sudden thought. He recovered and chuckled. 'Oh, c'mon Ino, you don't seriously think Shikamaru would be the type to do that right? I mean, if he was with Temari, he would have at least told me.'

Ino cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend and shrugged. 'I guess you're right. But they hang together too much to be 'just friends'. I mean, Temari is his _girl _best friend and all but there has to be _something _between them.'

'I think you WANT something to be between them, Ino.' Chouji said. Ino frowned. 'You know me too well.' she said pinching her lover's ruddy cheeks.

'HEY LOVEBIRDS!' said a very enthusiastic Lee from behind a tree (A/N: Chouji and Ino are at the training grounds so yeah, Lee was behind one of the many trees there)

Ino let go of Chouji's right cheek and looked at Lee who she know knew as Sakura's fiance (AN: Yes, I like SakuLee. Don't kill me)

'Oh, konnichiwa Lee-san. What are you doing here?' Ino greeted the thick-browed jounin (AN: He's a jounin now) politely. 'Nothing much, I was hanging out with Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun but they went off to greet the Kazekage and his siblings.' Lee said. 'So I just wanted to come and train.' Lee was always training even though he was already so powerful as it was.

'Wait, Gaara and Kankuro, those two scary guys are here?' Chouji was okay with Temari but he still had the shivers with Kankuro and Gaara. 'The Kazekage-sama and Kankuro-kun aren't scary at all now!' Lee grinned.

'Really?' Chouji asked. Lee nodded.

'I think I saw Shikamaru-kun joining Sasuke and Naruto to see Kankuro-kun, Temari-san and Gaara-sama.' said Lee, remembering. 'Are Shikamaru-kun and Temari-san dating?' asked Lee again. Ino giggled.

'Although they act like they do they'd probably deny any implication that they are dating.' Ino said, patting Lee on the back.

'Really? Well, the last time Temari-san was here I caught the both of them kissing.' Lee said, confused.

Ino and Chouji froze at the last word. Chouji locked his arm around Lee's neck.

'Would you please repeat?' Chouji asked. 'Um, okay. Well, the last time Temari-san was here I caught the both of them kissing in a dark alley.' said Lee again. Ino looked as if she was about to do a banzai and shout 'Yatta!'

'ARIGATO, LEE-SAN!' Ino said, hugging Lee. Chouji clicked his tongue.

'I'm sorry, Ino-san! But I love Sakura-san!' Lee said, blushing. Ino let go of the green-spandex wearing jounin and grabbed Chouji's hand.

'We have to go Lee-san! Chouji and I have a lot to talk about!' she said, running while pulling a flabbergasted Chouji.

Lee waved at them energetically, not noticing the pink-haired kunoichi who had just witnessed her best friend hugging her husband-to-be.

Lee turned around, facing the livid girl.

'E X P L A I N .' Sakura plainly stated.

Lee laughed nervously.

-----------

'GAARA! GAARA! You're here!' screamed Naruto tackling his red-head best friend to the floor. Gaara said nothing.

Sasuke glared at the red-head who was currently being hugged by HIS boyfriend. 'Oi, dobe, get off. He's the Kazekage remember.' Sasuke said, pulling the blonde off the redhead and pulling him into a warm embrace. Naruto blushed and struggled in his hold shouting 'teme' repeatedly.

Tsunade popped a vein. 'Hey, stop being so lovey-dovey inside here, would you?' Naruto laughed sheepishly and jumped out of his disappointed seme's arms.

Gaara couldn't help but smirk. Kankuro looked really uncomfortable and Temari was standing next to Shikamaru, both of them sweatdropping.

'Anyways Naruto, Shikamaru, I wanted you all to greet them because I know you know them quite well.' Tsunade looked towards Shikamaru suspiciously. Shikamaru returned her gaze with a bored look.

'So, lessee, Sasuke you're not supposed to be here...' she said. 'So Naruto, you're escorting Kankuro and Shikamaru, you're escorting Temari.' said Tsunade. Naruto gaped at the Hokage.

'Obaa-san! Why can't I escort Gaara?' Naruto whined. 'Yeah! Why can't Kiba or someone else escort me?' asked Kankuro, equally peeved. Temari looked at Kankuro, half-amused and half-shocked.

'I didn't know you were swinging that way, Kankuro...' Temari said grinning. Shikamaru tried to stifle a laugh which was forming at the bottom of his throat but failed miserably. Kankuro blushed through his makeup and mumbled stuff to himself. Gaara's smirk was getting clearer by the moment.

'You can't escort Gaara because I asked Neji to do it.' Tsunade said 'Where is he anyway?' She turned to Kankuro. 'And I could ask Kiba to replace Naruto, if you'd like.' Tsunade said smiling sweetly.

'Please do.' said Sasuke, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist.

Temari smiled and Shikamaru couldn't help grinning. Shikamaru looked at the blonde kunoichi standing besides him. It was always troublesome to escort her but he somehow found her a lot more tolerable than other kunoichi. Tenten was always talking about feminism which was troublesome for Shikamaru, Sakura was always beating Lee and never really said anything of interest to him, Ino was too lovey-dovey with his best friend Chouji for him to stay around without puking, Hinata was okay but she made Shikamaru sleep.

As Shikamaru was thinking about this, a loud crash could be heard.

Naruto hissed and Gaara stared at the two people who had barged into the office.

'Chouji? Ino?' Shikamaru said, looking curiously at his two team-mates who were lying on the floor.

'Shikamaru!' Ino scolded. 'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU AND TEMARI WERE KISSING THE LAST TIME SHE WAS HERE!!!' Ino practically screamed at a confused Shikamaru.

Gaara and Kankuro's eyes narrowed in unison. Gaara approached the blonde kunoichi who wasn't his sister. 'You, blonde kunoichi who isn't my sister, what did you just say?' Ino swallowed and repeated.

'Well, someone told me that your sister, Temari-san and Shikamaru were kissing.' Gaara's eyes narrowed even more. 'That's what I thought. Kankuro.' Gaara said, looking to Kankuro. Kankuro nodded.

Shikamaru looked at the two protective brothers towering above him.

'So, pineapple-head, care to explain?' Kankuro asked. '_Where did that come from?' _Shikamaru thought. Gaara had stepped in front of his sister and looked at Shikamaru expecting an answer.

Shikamaru sighed.

'_Kagemane no Jutsu' _Shikamaru murmured.

Kankuro fell to his knees, in the same position as Shikamaru. 'Damn, I went too close.' Kankuro groaned. How embarassing. An elite ninja like him falling for such a simple trick.

Shikamaru got up and in effect, so did Kankuro. He released Kankuro and walked towards Chouji and Ino. 'Now, what were you guys mumbling about?' said Shikamaru, glaring at his two team-mates. Temari followed suit.

'Um, Lee-san was saying that he saw you and Temari kissing...' said Ino, smiling nervously at the blonde jounin and the genius.

'Well, that didn't happen.' said Temari.

'Wait...didn't Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei get together around last month when Temari was here?' Naruto piped up. Everybody turned to Naruto except for Tsunade who was dozing on her desk. Sasuke nodded. 'I believe they did.'

'So?' Ino asked, not getting the connection. Shikamaru sighed.

'Obviously, Lee-kun thought Nara-san was Iruka-sensei. After all, Nara-san and Iruka-sensei have the same hairstyle. And they were in a dark alley.' said a stoic voice. It was Neji.

'Sorry I'm late. I'm supposed to escort the Kazekage-sama.' said Neji, smirking at Shikamaru who mouthed a tired 'thanks'. Ino looked at Shikamaru who was glaring daggers at her and her boyfriend.

'Gomen, Shikamaru, but really...If you were dating Temari it'd be terrible if you didn't tell Chouji or me at least.' Ino apologized. Gaara and Kankuro had calmed down some and Temari was now massaging her temples.

Tsunade had woken up from her nap by now from all the commotion.

'You're all sooo noisy...' she whined. She noticed Neji standing next to Gaara. 'Ah, Neji-kun, you're here. Well then, since you've all got your escorts, please go.' Tsunade said, grinning.

All three sand-nin and their escorts, and Sasuke left.

Chouji and Ino excused themselves a few moments later after being glare at by the godaime.

GAANEJI

As soon as they were out of the office, Neji grabbed the skinny kazekage's arm causing the redhead's eye to twitch and making him blush furiously. Neji smirked. 'Gaara, you're still so innocent. I mean,' Neji whispered into Gaara's ear. 'When I touch you,' Neji raised his hand up to Gaara's fair face. 'even like this,' Gaara almost moaned. 'You still blush like a schoolgirl.' Gaara pushed Neji away.

'Pervert.' Gaara hissed.

Neji grinned and caressed Gaara's soft hair. 'You say that but I know that you like being treated like this.' Neji murmured planting light kisses on Gaara's forehead.

'Baka...' Gaara managed to say before turning into jelly at the Hyuga's touch. Neji smiled and pulled the sand-nin into his arms.

'Gaara, I missed you so much.' Neji said, nuzzling Gaara's bright red hair. 'Me too...' a slight awkward smile graced his face.

'_Gaara...I love you so much...' _Neji thought. Ever since Gaara almost died, Neji had gotten this weird feelings for Gaara and now he had Gaara.

'Aishiteru...Neji...' Gaara said, clutching on to the taller boy.

Neji smiled at this gesture. 'Aishiteru...Gaara.'

Gaara was all Neji needed.

(AN: Yeah, this is some

SHIKATEMA

Shikamaru took hold of Temari's hand .Temari had tears streaming down her beautiful face.

'Did you see how my brothers reacted?' said Temari, a mixture of anger and sadness in her green eyes. Shikamaru nodded and wiped Temari's tears away.

'Shikamaru, my brothers will kill you if they find out...' Shikamaru nodded. 'I know that but I'm still with you. Because like I told you before, even if it's troublesome, I DO love you, Temari.' said Shikamaru.

Temari looked at Shikamaru.

'Thank you, Shikamaru.' she said, holding Shikamaru's hand tightly. Shikamaru smiled, a small smile.

'I love you...Shikamaru...' said Temari.

**sandsibling4: Hohoho, I wonder what the Sand brothers are supposed to find out...**

**Temari: You know...You're making me suffer because I'm...(sandsibling4 covers Temari's mouth) **

**sandsibling4: READ AND REVIEW! **


	2. Mothers Know Best part 1

**sandsibling4: Wow, I feel inspired. Anyways, the plot bunny is going crazy tonight so I'm making another chapter for the heck of it! Take it away Neji! **

**Neji: I disclaim myself, my adorable uke Gaara, and the rest of the Naruto characters here. We belong to the mind of Masashi Kishimoto! **

**Naruto: Believe it!**

**Chapter Summary: This is chapter 2 part 1! Shikamaru has a surprise visitor and Kiba and Hinata may find out something about Kankuro. **

**Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino are 21**

**Tenten, Neji, Lee are 22**

**Kankuro is 23**

**Temari is 24**

**------**

Kankuro shuffled his feet nervously as his escort Naruto and his escort's lover, Sasuke were kissing passionately in the middle of the streets of Konoha.

'_Why oh why, did I get stuck with NARUTO as my escort! Gaara got Neji and Temari got Shikamaru! No FAIR!!!!' _Kankuro's inner voice whined. He was one of the few people Gaara trusted enough to tell about his relationship with the Hyuga and Kankuro knew that Temari and Shikamaru were close friends. Kankuro continued sulking to himself.

He wanted Kiba to be his escort really. Ever since he saved the Inuzuka kid from Sakon and Ukon, he thought the kid was pretty cute, especially when he was angry.

'Kankuro, is that you?' Kankuro turned around, gladly turning his back on the kitsune whose face was being eaten out by the Uchiha. He froze.

Before him, stood team 8, consisting of Shino, the 'bug guy', Hinata and...Kiba, who was grinning widely at the sand-nin. Kankuro grinned back.

'Ano, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, is this the Kankuro person you two spoke so highly of?' said Hinata who gave a polite smile to Kankuro.

'...' Shino said. (AN: If you remember, Shino fought Kankuro before!)

'Yep! He's the guy who saved me from that Sound-nin person-thingy! (AN: I'm sorry to my friend, she loves Sakon and Ukon dearly) Kiba grinned. Hinata bowed down. 'Thank you so much, Kankuro-dono, for saving my teammate!' Kankuro scratched his head, laughing.

'No problem! Kiba here is very lucky for having such a cute teammate like you worrying about him!' Kankuro said, he may be gay, but he was a closet gay. Hinata blushed and Shino sighed.

Kiba wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder. 'Yep! I am lucky! It's nice to have a girlfriend like Hinata!' said Kiba, hugging Hinata from behind. Kankuro almost fell from shock. So they were really dating. He soon recovered and put on a fake smile.

'Aww, you two make a good couple!' said Kankuro, inside he was softly growling. Hinata blushed.

'Thanks! Well, we'll be seeing you around then!' Kiba said, holding Hinata's hand and walking off. Shino stayed behind and stared at Kankuro through his shades. He then opened his mouth to speak.

'You may or may not find this information interesting, but...Kiba-kun is bisexual.' Shino muttered. (AN: How vague. Shino:...I am vague. AN: That's what I like about you!)

'Hey! Shino! You coming?' Shino nodded to Kiba and Hinata and passed by Kankuro. Kankuro looked behind at the bug boy. Did Shino know? (AN: Shino's one of those super-perceptive and observant people :3)

Kankuro shook his head and walked away, forgetting that his escort was still there but it still didn't matter since he and Sasuke were still making out.

Shikamaru was lying on the roof, looking at the clouds again. When he was 12, he remembered having a big plan to marry a woman, not too ugly or beautiful, have a daughter and a son, retire when the son becomes an elite ninja and when the daughter gets married and whatnot and now, he was 21, Temari was 24 and they're relationship was kept a secret from both Konoha and Suna.

When Shikamaru turned 18, he became a jounin, and had a celebratory dinner with Chouji, Ino and his father and mother. It was also when he was 18 that he realized the feelings he had for the person he thought was so troublesome.

He only knew about his feelings when his mother brought up Temari's name. How did it all start?

_-----FLASHBACK------_

_Shikato opened the 3rd bottle of Sake and poured it into a wine cup and handed it to Ino who gulped it down in one go. _

_'Oya-jii, you still realize that Ino, Chouji and I are still underage right? We shouldn't be drinking sake yet you know, it'll be troublesome if all of us end up drunk.' said Shikamaru. _

_'Oh, shaddap, Shika...Lessh have some funnnn...' said Ino, her words slurring. Shikamaru slapped his forehead. 'Great, Ino's down already.' he told himself. _

_'Oh, leaves heerrrrrr alonesss, soooonn!!!' Shikato laughed. 'Alchohol kills brain cells.' Shikamaru said to himself...again. Soon, Chouji became drunk too even though he could hold his drink a lot better than Ino and Shikamaru's father. _

_'Inoooo, I wuvvvvs you!' Chouji said to Shikamaru's horror. _

_'TEDDY BEAR!!!' Ino exclaimed, hugging Chouji. _

_At this time, Shikamaru and his mother were the only sober people left even though his mother had taken a few sips of sake. 'So, Shikamaru, now that you've become an elite ninja, have you thought of any girls?' _

_Shikamaru blinked. _

_Twice. _

_'Mendousukeeee! I'm only 18, it's a drag to think of girls now!' said Shikamaru. His mother grinned. 'Really? Well your father and I started dating when we were 19 you know.' Shikamaru did NOT want to hear this. _

_'What about that kunoichi who is training under the Godaime?' asked Shikamaru's mum. 'Sakura? HELL NO! She's too strong and Lee will probably kill me if I touch her.' _

_'What about that Hyuga girl! She seems nice and gentle!' Shikamaru pondered this. 'Hinata? She makes me sleep. Besides, she likes Naruto and Kiba likes her.' _

_'Um...That girl, with the buns in her hair?' 'Feminist. She's engaged to a daimyo's son I think.' (AN: I couldn't pair poor Tenten up with anybody even though I like TenLee as much as SakuLee) _

_'Ino? Her father and your father are good friends after all!' Shikamaru shook his head and pointed towards a dozing Chouji and Ino. 'Chouji really does like Ino, it's not because he's drunk that he said he loves her.' _

_'I KNOW!!! The perfect girl for you son!!!' Shikamaru's mom clapped her hands together. 'How about that pretty sand-nin you fought in the chuunin exams? Temari was her name, no?' _

_Shikamaru looked at his mother. His face started to burn. He felt his face turn a deep crimson. He covered his face. _

_'Um...well...' He couldn't come up with a good excuse. Shikamaru's mother smiled. 'I knew it! She is the one for you!' Shikamaru got up and said 'I have to go home early, oka-san, I have a mission tomorrow!' _

_The conversation between the mother and son was kept between them. _

_-----END FLASHBACK------_

Shikamaru sighed. He would have to go and pick up Temari from the hotel soon, he had agreed to be a good escort and bring her out for dinner. He was worried about Temari really.

Temari really wanted her brothers to approve of their relationship and she had seemed really sad just now.

'Nara...'

Shikamaru got up and turned around. 'Ah, it's you.' The person he was talking to smiled.

'Mendousuke...' he said, scratching the back of his head.

'What do you want?'

Naruto was finally released from Sasuke's strong grip. 'Eh, Sasuke-teme! Where did Kankuro go?'

Sasuke had his arms around the blonde's waist and looked around. 'Um, I don't know. Does it matter?' Naruto looked at his lover. 'Does it matter!!! Tsunade-baa and Sakura-chan will murder me!!! Where the hell did Kankuro go?' Sasuke sighed and let go of the panicking blonde. His lips then curved into his signature smirk.

'Why don't we ask Kiba?' said Sasuke, his malicious grin creeping the hell out of Naruto. 'Why Kiba? Would he know where Kankuro is?' Sasuke started laughing. Naruto sweatdropped. 'Um, okay...'

'Team 8 should be in the training grounds around this time.' said Naruto. Sasuke smiled at the kitsune. 'Then, let's go, dobe.' Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the laughing Uchiha. He was planning something...and he was laughing...(AN: The apocalypse is coming!!! AAAAAA!!!!)

Shino was sitting down under a tree watching Kiba spar against Hinata. He saw two figures steadily approaching him. 'Kiba...Hinata...Look.' Kiba and Hinata stopped training and looked at the two people.

'Naruto-kun...Uchiha-san...' Hinata said. Kiba narrowed his eyes. He was friendly with Naruto and everything but he still didn't really trust Sasuke all that well.

'HEY KIBA!!! HINATA-CHAN!!!!' Naruto waved energetically at his two friends and the bug boy. Naruto was okay with Shino but Shino spoke even less than Gaara which made it kind of hard to have a conversation with him.

Sasuke had a smirk on his face. The smile he had was the kind of smile someone who was scheming something particularly nasty had. Shino looked suspiciously at the Uchiha.

'What do you want, Naruto?' Kiba asked, grinning at his friend. Naruto smiled back. 'Uh, nothing. We were just wondering ever you knew where Kankuro was.' Kiba raised an eyebrow.

'Why'd you ask me?' Sasuke's smirk became wider. Shino frowned. '_That Uchiha is planning something...' _

'Um, well Sasuke-teme said I should ask you.' Naruto said. Kiba glared at the raven-haired boy. 'Why'd you say that?' Sasuke smirked. 'Oh, I just thought Kankuro would've wanted to see you really badly.' Shino saw the angry look on Kiba's face at the tone of voice used by Sasuke. 'What's that supposed to mean, pretty boy?' Kiba asked, angrily. Hinata gasped. 'Kiba-kun! Don't!' Kiba had his hand balled up in a fist, raised, aimed directly at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke could easily beat up the Inuzuka if he wanted to and Shino knew this. '_Time to intervene...' _

Kiba was about to land a punch on Sasuke's face when Shino came in between them before any of them could do anything.

'Stop. Fighting.' Hinata sighed with relief. She mouthed to Shino a soft 'Arigatou.' Kiba relaxed and continued to glare at Sasuke. He turned to Naruto.

'No. I have no idea where Kankuro is. Please go now.' Kiba said. Naruto nodded, nervously, pulling Sasuke away. Sasuke wasn't finished yet.

'How hurt do you think Kankuro will be when he hear those words?' Sasuke said. Both Kiba and Hinata froze. Naruto scowled at Sasuke. 'Sasuke-teme, stop disturbing Kiba and Hinata!'

Shino looked at Sasuke. '...Exactly.' Sasuke could feel the glare Shino was giving him behind his shades. Shino could tell that Sasuke enjoyed toying with people.

'LET'S GO TEME!!!' Naruto said, almost ordered, his boyfriend.

'W-w-what did you mean by that, Uchiha-san?' Sasuke looked behind Kiba's shoulder, Sasuke didn't expect it but Hinata had spoken up, against him no less. Sasuke smirked, this was getting richer by the moment.

**sandsibling4: SASUKE YOU SUCK!!! I should have given Naruto to someone else! Some one who would care for Naruto and love him...**

**Sasuke? What do you mean? I'm helping you with the plot! and I love Naruto! **

**sandsibling4: Yes, but you still suck! If Gaara or Neji weren't together I'd have kicked you out of the story and give Naruto to either one. **

**Sasuke: What!!! Gaara's an uke! Ukes can't be together! You wouldn't! **

**sandsibling4: Yes! I would have! So stop disturbing Kiba and Hinata! **

**Sasuke: Hoi! You wanted a Kankuro X Kiba X Hinata triangle and that's what I'm giving! **

**sandsibling4: I still hate you! The only reason you're here is because my friend loves you! (narrows eyes) **

**Sasuke: -.o''**

**----**

**Anyways, chapter 2 is becoming a lot more longer than I expected so I had to split it into two parts. So yeah, next part! Find out who Shikamaru is talking to and then Temari's secret! **


End file.
